Dear Eren
by Mii-Chan18
Summary: Mikasa merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam ketika Eren pergi ke Jerman.Hanya Armin yang dapat menghiburnya.Setelah Eren pulang dari Jerman,Mikasa sangat senang! Tapi.. tunggu... siapa Kaylie itu? apa yang dimaksud pertunangan Eren?


Dear Eren

**Fanfic Singeki no Kyojin (Eren X Mikasa)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

**Story -Chan**

**Genre:Friendship,Romance**

**WARNING! CERITA GAJE,TYPO,DLL**

**Flashback mode: on**

"Eren! Eren!"

"Mi-Mikasa ada apa?"

"Lihat!"

"/ AH! indahnya! bunganya bermekaran!"

"Lihat! ada yang warnanya mirip rambut Armin!"

"Eren!"

"Hahhahahahha..."

"Eren! Mikasa! Armin! lihat sini! chesee!"

"Cheseee!"

**Flashback mode: off**

Itulah ingatan terakhirku tentang mainku sejak Hari setelah itu,Eren beserta keluarganya pergi ke Jerman karena ayahnya ditugaskan

,hanya Armin yang menemaniku setelah kepergian sulit untuk ...

**Flashback mode: on**

_Dear Eren,_

_Hai Eren! Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku tidak kabarmu Eren? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja! Hei Eren, apa kau dapat teman baru disana? apa kau ditindas? jika kau ditindas, bilang kepadaku ya! biar aku hajar mereka! hihihi... kau ingat kan? janji kita sewaktu kecil."Watashi wa akan melindungimu Eren!" hihihi... jadi sini dulu ya suratku! Kuharap kau membalas suratku Eren!_

_From Mikasa_

**Flasback mode: off**

Eren... sudah berkali-kali kutulis surat surat itu sampai? kenapa kau tidak membalas suratku Eren? Kumohon, balas suratku! Tak apa kalau cuma sepatah kata sudah membuatku senang.

Sejak kepergian Eren, lubang di hatiku semakin sakit,tapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu , jadi ... aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu,keceriaanmu,tangisanmu, kita melakukan hal yang biasa kita lakukan saat kecil, Eren...

.OoOoOoOoOoO.

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" teriak Armin sambil membawa sebuah kotak.

"Ada apa Armin?" Tanyaku.

"Lihat! Ini adalah barang-barang dan foto album kita sewaktu kecil! aku menemukannya di gudangku! karena banyak barang Mikasa dan Eren, mungkin ini barang kalian berdua," jelasnya.

"Ah... foto ini...," Mataku masih menatap lekt foto terakhirku bersama Eren.

"foto itu foto sewaktu kita di ladang bunga! Ah,aku jadi kangen pemandangan ladang bunga , sudah lenyap karena dibuat gedung bertingkat," Jelas Armin lagi.

"Terima kasih ,aku sedang ingin kau..." pintaku kepada Armin dengan wajah sedih.

"Iya,aku mengerti hatimu ya," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.OoOoOoOoOoO.

Aku ini aku selalu mengingatnya? Padahal sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak pernah ,tiba-tiba saja dia muncul dibenakku dengan tidak bisa mengingatnya,lubang di hati ini terbuka ,apa kau mendengar tangisan ini? Apa kau dengar kata hatiku? Eren... aku ingin bertemu denganmu hanya satu pelukan saja aku sudah senang.

.OoOoOoOoOoO.

-At School-

"Mikasa,kemarin kau tak apa?" Tanya Armin.

"Aku tak kasih telah mengkhawatrikanku," Jawabku dengan _Fake Smile._

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Balas Armin.

"Semuanya,DUDUK! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! Jaeger,perkenalkan dirimu," Ucap Erwin-Sensei.

"Namaku Eren pindah dari kenal semuanya,"

**Flashback mode: on**

_"Huuwaaaa!"_

_"E-Eren?! Kau kenapa?"_

_"Huhuhu... Aku dipukuli bola oleh mereka,"_

_"Watashi wa akan melindungimu Eren! Jadi,jangan sedih."_

**Flashback mode: off**

**TRAK!**

Ah,Eren... Kau kah itu?

"Ackerman,kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Erwin-Sensei.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa!" jawabku sambil emngusap air mata.

_'Uuh..! kenapa aku menangis? ayolah Mikasa!' _

"Ini..." Ucap Eren sambil memberikan sapu tangannya.

"A-Arigatou!" Balasku.

"Jaeger,sepertinya kau fasih berbahasa Jepang ya," Puji Erwin-Sensei.

"Ah,itu... awalnya aku berasal dari aku berumur 10 tahun,aku pindah ke ,disini aku punya 2 sahabat yang sangat baik.2 orang itu,sangat berharga,"

Eren... dia masih mengingatnya? Eren,apa kau mendengarkan hatiku ini

**Eren... Itukah kau? Eren... apa kau masih mengingatku? mengingat kenangan kita.**

"Ackerman,ada apa?" Tanya Erwin-sensei.

"Ah,ma-maaf! silakan lanjutkan pelajaran!" Jawabku.

"Baiklah,Jaeger,silahkan duduk di belakang Ackerman," Ucap Erwin-sensei.

"Baik,"

**Kringgg...**

"Mikasa,kau kenapa?" Tanya Armin kepadaku.

"Hanya saja.. Ukkh.. kepalaku mau ke UKS dulu," Jawabku sambil terus memegang kepala yang sungguh sakit.

"Ah,"

"Mikasa!"

_Huupp..._

"E-Eren!? kita bawa Mikasa ke UKS!"

"Iya!"

.OoOoOoOoO.

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" Ukkhh... teriakan ini.. seperti pernah ...

**Flasback mode: on**

"Mikasa! Mikasa!"

"Eren?"

"Lihat! ini adalah bunga matahari yang kita tanam bulan sudah numbuh!"

"Wuuahhh... / cantik sekali! kita harus menjaganya Eren! biar bunga ini bisa tumbuh besar!"

"Iya,"

**Flashback mode: off**

"Eren?" Ucapku lirih.

"Mikasa! kau sudah siuman?" Tanya Armin.

**Eren... apa kau masih mengingatku? bisakah kau memanggilku "Mikasa" ? Eren...**

"Mikasa,kau tak apa?" Tanya Eren mengkhawatirkanku.

**DEG! Eren,Terima Kasih telah memanggilku.**

"HHUUUWWAAAA! EREN! AKU MERINDUKANMU! EREN!"

"I-Iya..."

"EREN!"

"I-Iya.."

"Jangan pernah melepas pelukanku ... jangan pernah melepas tanganku lagi huhu...,"

"Eren,sejak awal kau sudah tau kalau dia Mikasa?" Tanya Armin yang masih kebingungan.

"Masa aku melupakan yang paling berharga._Gomenasai_ aku tidak melindungi kalian selama 5 tahun ini," Ucap Eren kemuadian membungkuk karena merasa bersalah.

"Tak penting kau sudah pulang," Balasku dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ada satu masalah lagi... _Watashi wa..._," Perkataan Eren terputus olehku, karena aku tidak ingin mendengar masalah baru lagi.

"Eren, nanti saja jika ingin mengatakan masalah ,kembali ke kelas," Ajakku sambil menarik tangan Armin dan Eren.

.OoOoOoOoOo.

"Ini rumah Eren? Besar juga ya...," Ujar Armin sambil menatap lekat rumah baru eren.

Ya, hari ini, Aku dan Armin berjanji akan mengunjungi rumah baru dia menolak, tapi aku terus memaksakannya.

_Ting Tong..._

"Iya, sebentar...,"

**Eh? Suara siapa itu? Lembut seperti suara Tuan sepupu Eren juga tinggal bersamanya?**

"Selamat datang... Aku Kaylie, calon tunangan masuk," Katanya dengan lembut.

**DEG! Apa yang tadi dia bilang tu-tunangan? Hati ini.. Hati ini semakin hancur...**

"Armin ayo pergi," Ucapku kepada Armin.

"E-eh?! Mikasa?!" Armin terlihat masih kebingungan.

**Sesak hati sekali...**

Semenjak aku tau kalu Eren punya tunangan, sifatku dan sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang Eren.

.OoOoOoOoOo.

-At School-

"Mikasa.. kau..," Armin masih mengkhawatirkanku.

"Cukuup! aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Eren! Dia saja tak meperdulikanku!" Teriakku sambil menggebrak meja.

"Mikasa... maafkan aku soal , aku tidak mau .. ini sudah menjadi keputusan ayahku._Gomenasai!_" Eren membungkuk di hadapanku sambil berkata 'Maaf'.Kumohon.. jangan melakukan itu Eren!

Mata bulatku hanya menatap Eren sambil membungkuk ada kata-kata yang bisa kukeluarkan dari mulut kusadari, Air mata ini jatuh dari mata teringat sesuatu.

**Flashback mode: on**

_"Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!?"_

_"Ma-maafkan aku Mikasa! Aku tidak sengaja merusak bonekamu! Maaf mikasa!"_

_"Tak apa , jangan kau ulangi ?"_

_"Janji!"_

**Flashback mode: off**

Saat itu,Eren menangis sambil membungkuk ingin aku kumarahi karena ia merusak boneka kesayanganku.

Egoisnya aku Eren karena ... aku tak mungkin jadian dengannya karena Eren hanya teman mainku didekatnya saja sudah cukup.

"Eren, yang harusnya meminta hanya karena aku," hanya kata-kat itu yang bisa keluar dari , maukah kau memaafkanku?

"Aku juga meminta maaf," Balasnya.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah ada di pelukan kedua bahagia karena mereka masih inipun aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka...

.OoOoOooOo.

-Eren's Home-

"Bunda,aku mau pertunanganku dibatalkan!" Kata Eren kepada bunda Carla,ibunda Eren.

"Kenapa Eren?!" Tanya bunda Carla.

"Karena... Aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai selama , Mikasa," Jawab Eren.

_**Praang...**_

Cangkir yang berisi _Sakura Tea_ bunda Carla cangkir berserakan dimana-mana.

"B-bunda?!" Eren membantu memungut pecahan cangkir yang dijatuhkan bunda Carla.

**Flashback mode: on**

_"Bunda, bunda..,"_

_"Ya, Mikasa?"_

_"Kalau aku sudah besar, aku ingin menikah dengan Eren! bagaimana?"_

_"Eh? Hihihi... boleh kan anak baik,"_

_"Janji ya?"_

_"Janji..,"_

**Flashback mode: off**

"Eren, Bunda ingi menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu," Kata bunda Carla sambil membantu memungut pecahan cangkirnya.

"Apa?" Muka Eren semakin penasaran ingin mendengar cerita bundanya.

"Dahulu, saat kita masih tinggal di Jepang, saat kamu masih kecil, bunda pernah berjanji kepada bilang: _"Kalau aku sudah besar, aku ingin menikah dengan Eren." _Begitu katanya," Jelas bunda Carla.

Pipi Eren memerah sambil tertawa cekikikan mendengar janji bundanya tak menyangka kalau Mikasa telah menyukainya dari dulu.

"Hahaha... Mikasa,di ada-ada saja," Kata Eren.

"Eren,bunda tidak suka jika bunda mengingkari akan mempertimbangkan hal ini," bunda Carla kembali ke dapur untuk membuat _Sakura Tea _lalu mempertimbangkan masalah pertunangan Eren.

Disisi lain, Kaylie mendengar pembicaraan Eren dan bunda telah menduga bahwa Eren tidak mencintainya.

"Aku tahu hal ini akan , aku tak pantas memiliki , aku akan mengemaskan barang-barangku," Begitu kata Kaylie.

.OooOoOoOo.

"Grisha, kau sudah pulang? ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," Ucap bunda Carla yang sedang menyambut kedatangan suaminya itu.

"Ada apa Carla?" Tanya paman Grisha.

"Aku ingin kita membatalkan pertunangan Eren dengan Kaylie," Jawab bunda Carla.

"A-Apa?!" Wajah paman Grisha masih masih tidak mengerti apa yang istrinya bicarakan.

"Dulu, aku pernah berjanji dengan Mikasa jika sudah besar, aku akan menikahinya dengan tidak suka jika janji yang kubuat kuingkari , juga menyukai Mikasa," Jelas bunda Carla.

"Betul, Eren juga akan bahagia jika bersama Mikasa kan? Aku juga sudah menyukai seseorang di , aku hanya ingin melihat papa bahagia karena melihatku bersama Eren," Sambung Kaylie yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ka-Kaylie?! Kau ingin pulang?" Tanya paman Grisha.

Ia hanya menganggukan ingin melihat Eren bahagia bersama bersamanya.

"Aku mengerti, besok, paman akan menelfon papamu," Balas paman Grisha.

"Terima kasih, paman, aku pulang, aku ingin pergi menemui Mikasa untuk meminta maaf kepadanya," Kaylie kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengemaskan barang-barangnya.

.OoOoOoOo.

-Sunday-

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" Teriak Eren melambaikan tangan kepada Mikasa yang sedang duduk di taman bersama Armin.

"Ada apa Eren? Eh? Kaylie?" Aku masih kebingungan karena Kaylie hari ini berpakaian sangat rapi.

"Mikasa-San, maafkan aku atas kejadian tahu kalau kau lebih cocok bersama akan pulang ke bertemu denganmu," Jelas Kaylie.

"Eh apa? kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena sudah waktunya aku pulang," Kaylie menyodorkan tangan seraya ingin berjabat tangan denganku.

"Senang juga telah bertemu denganmu," Aku juga menyodorkan tangan, kemudian berjabat tangan dengan itu sungguh ramah...

"Armin, senang bertemu denganmu," Dia juga berjabat tangan dengan Armin.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kaylie," Balas Armin.

Mungkin, ini merupakan perpisahan yang mengharukan, walau aku tidak terlalu berlari diantara pohon sakura yang bermekaran -lama hentakan kakinya sudah tidak , Kaylie dapat bahagia telah kembali ke Negaranya.

"Jadi?" Armin menatap mataku dan Eren.

"E-etoo... Mikasa, maukah jadian denganku?"

Ukkh..! pipiku memerah seperti -pernyataan cinta Eren... benarkah itu? apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Aku... mau," Balasku menahan malu.

Eren, kau dengar? Aku menerima pernyataan kita dapat bahagia... Selamanya... 3

**Cuup...**


End file.
